Random Dream
by SugoiShawn
Summary: Literally just one of my dreams. Contains references to Perks of Being a Wallflower, Supernatural, YouTube (Mamrie Hart), and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.


**A/N: This is a random dream I had. I just changed a few of the names of my actual friends and I, but everything else is written exactly as it happened in my dream, so it won't be 100% accurate to the characters and it some parts it may even seem stupid. Don't judge :P**

Homecoming. The thing I dreaded most about school. It's not that I don't like going to dances, it's just that everyone goes to homecoming with a date. Like most girls my age, I wanted to go to homecoming with Ezra Miller. He's a counselor at my school who's twenty. Back when he still went her, I would hang with him, Sam and Charlie. But Sam and Charlie are off to college and Ezra is a counselor at my school, so I can't really see them much. As much as I love Ezra, I can't change the fact that he's gay. He tries to hide it on the outside by having 'girlfriends' and such, but in the end, he's just his gay weird self. I haven't been over to his place since Charlie left for college.  
"Did you hear that Ezra is totally into me?" the girl flung shoved past me and laughed to her group of friends. That was Megan. One of the girls who hurt me. I don't mean bullying type hurt or anything like that. I mean she used me to do all her dirty work and I was her pawn that she used to get her popularity. She would let guys rape me like it was some sort of party as long as they would hang around her at school. She also beat me. I would've told someone, but she had one thing I didn't; money. If I brought her to court or to the principal, she would bribe her way out.  
I slid past a couple snogging in the hallway and onto the stage. I had a free period and the drama department of the school is the only way that I can get some piece. I slowly sat down, my hand aching from last night's beating. I slipped my hand into my journal and pulled out my sketchbook. The outside was black with marking of X's all over it. Each X represented a time when I had tried to kill myself. Charlie would be proud of me. I hadn't added an X for three months which is a new record for me.  
"What's your name again?" It was Ezra's voice. He never came over this way, not even when he was told to check on the drama classes. I quickly stood up and slid behind the stage's curtain.  
"Mamrie Hart." a girl's voice responded.  
Oh god. Another girl hitting on Ezra. Why can't they just accept that he's gay already?  
"Mamrie..." I heard a pen scratch at a paper. "And why are you applying."  
"I think I have the necessary skill set to help the kids here. I've had lots of experience with issues on my own part, so I can teach them based off of what I learned."  
"Issues being your alcohol dependency?"  
"I don't like to talk about that..."  
"Miss. Hart, you have videos online where you do 'My Drunk Kitchen-"  
I sneezed and let out a little shriek. Oh gosh. I slid my sketchbook into my backpack and began stepping out the side door of the stage.  
"I think we're done here," Ezra's voice said as he stood. His footsteps sounded like they were coming towards me.  
I pushed my way through the door right as a hand caught the hood of my jacket, pulling me right back in.  
"What're you doing here?" Ezra's hair was dark as ever and his eyes were filled with concern.  
"Free period... I needed some peace and quiet."  
"Elise..." he grabbed my hand. "Again... you can't let them keep doing this to you."  
"It's not that bad. I'm use to it now."  
"I'll get you out of school. Come on. Let's go to my place."  
"Ezra... three months you've worked at this school and you haven't once said a word to me. Now you expect me to come with you?"  
"I'll explain everything at my place. Come on."  
"No. I have a class in an hour."  
"Don't make me carry you."  
"Ezra... no." I've always been way under the weight limit for a healthy weight and he's used that to his advantage. Drunk at a party? Carry me out. Unwilling to stop reading? Carry me out.  
He leaned down to pick me up and I laughed. It reminded me of the old days.  
Ezra slumped me over his shoulder, leaving my backpack behind and walked me to his car. It was a dump, as usual, and cigarettes littered the floor of it.  
"You started again?" I said, worried about his health.  
"Life hasn't been easy. With Charlie and Sam gone, you're all I have left."  
"What about Brad?"  
"Moved to Arizona last month," Ezra said, starting up the car. "Oh and I've been facing a chance of loosing my job. That's why I was interviewing that girl."  
"Why would you lose your job?"  
"I'm being called a child molester for sticking up for you. Half my cases are to help you." He put one arm around me and I leaned into him.  
We drove in silence for the next few minutes until he sloppily parked into his driveway. "We've arrived at the kingdom."  
I laughed, remembering sam's name for his house. It was even more trashed than before with the windows being boarded up and all.  
He unlocked the door and we walked in. It was dark with only a faint light coming from the tv. Furry black sofas were on each side of the front room. "Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll grab some beers. You like yours with some soda mixed in, right?"  
"Yeah." I walked over to one of the sofas and sank down into it's familiar warmth. The television was turned on with Arizona University playing Harvard. I immediately spotted Brad and sighed.  
I muted the television and looked around the room. There was only one new thing in there. It was some sort of cage. I adjusted my glasses to try and see more clearly. Then the face of it attacked the glass. It was a huge snake.  
"Ezra! You almost done?"  
He walked into the room and handed me a cup filled with what I liked to call 'soda surprise.'  
"Oh. She's harmless. Couldn't even hurt a fly."  
Ezra sat next to me and began sipping on his beer. I leaned my head onto his arm.  
"I miss being with you guys."  
"I know. Drink more."  
I chugged my drink in one swift gulp and smiled. "I still got it in me."  
"Invite your friend over tomorrow, yeah? I told your mum that you'd be busy the next few days, so don't worry."  
My only friend still left in high school with me was my next door neighbor, Amy Becker. She was gorgeous and had a halfway shaved head. We became friends after Charlie left. I needed someone, and she was there for me. The only issue with her is that she has a HUGE crush on Ezra. And being who he is, Ezra loves all the attention he can get.  
"I'll bring her."  
"Okay good. I'll have a couple friends over too. Oh and Charlie comes back tomorrow."  
"Wait really?" I said, sitting up straight.  
"Yeah. Slow down there though. He's changed."  
I laughed and slumped back down.

The rest of the night was really a blur, but when I woke up, the clock read ten o'clock in the morning.  
"Ezra! School! We're late!"  
"What?" He sat up, spilling a bottle of half drunk beer all over the carpet.  
"School! Now!"  
"Shuck." He threw on a shirt and looked over at me. "You spilled a little..."  
I looked down to find a stain on my shirt and my pants were nowhere to be found.  
"Do you have any spare clothes?"  
He ran to his room and came back with a hoodie and some jeans. I slid them on and ran out the door.  
He ran out after me and slid into the car.  
We were to the school within two minutes.

"Go hang with your new friend, kay? Don't do anything stupid," he whispered so that no one overheard. I leaned forward to hug him, but he shoved me away. "Can't afford loosing my job…"

My eyes shifted toward the ground ahead of me and I walked forward. I skipped past the office and went straight to class; history.

Amy was sitting in the back of the class rapidly taking notes in her soccer themed journal. I quickly walked back to her, attempting to avoid the gaze of all the other students.

"What'd I miss?" I whispered to Amy as I slid into the open seat next to her.

"Not much. A few notes and… oh yeah. We have a test next class over this unit."

"Great," I muttered. Fortunately my backpack was the one thing that I actually remembered to grab before heading to class (even though I had to quickly grab it from the stage). However, for some reason only my sketchbook and a few pencils were in it.

"Can I copy your notes after school?"

"Sure," Amy said with a smile that suddenly turned to a confused look. "Where were you last night? I tried calling, but your mom said you were 'busy'. We were supposed to go see the new Star Wars movie last night."

"Oh god." I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Some things came up… listen I'll make it up to you tonight. Can you hang out for a little bit? Ezra says I can invite a friend over to his house."

"Ezra?!" she dropped her pen with a small shriek. "The Ezra?"

"There are some things you still don't know about me, okay?"

"Do I need to bring anything? What about makeup? Do I need to dre-"

"Amy calm down," I cut her off. "Ezra isn't interested in anything like that. He just wants friends, that's all."

Amy began shoving her stuff into her backpack as the bell begun to ring. "Is it just us three who're coming?"

"Um… Charlie and some other guys are coming too."

"Charlie?"

"Uh… just a friend." I couldn't even imagine how I would ever tell Amy about all that happened before I met her. It would take hours and she probably wasn't even interested in my life. _She's just interested in Ezra._ My heart stung at the thought even though Ezra was more of a brother to me if anything.

I shoved my few belongings into my bag and stood up. Amy soon stood up after me. "Ready?" she said with a smile.

"I guess." Her smile lasted on her face what seemed like the whole rest of the day. Through crowds of kids and even through our math test.

"It's time!" Amy's face was very bright as she approached me after school. It might've been bright because of her excitement about seeing Ezra or it may have been due to the scorching sun.

"We have to walk. Ezra went to his house a few hours ago so that he could meet up with his friends."

"That's fine by me."

"Gosh, I hate this Texas weather."

"Don't we all?" her face remained happy and unchanged.

We began walking towards Ezra's house. It wasn't too far away; only a ten minute walk, and I knew the route by heart.

"I bet his house is huge… ooh and maybe even it'll have a pool."

"Becker… Do you hear yourself talking? You sound like a cheerleader, not a varsity soccer player who's beat up every guy who's tried to hit on her."

"Oye you. Let me have some fun today. Brighten up a little."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking as she continued to ramble on and on about how much she loved Ezra and what their future together would look like.

After a few minutes, I began to feel lightheaded. "Amy can you please shut up?" I said with an irritated tone to my voice.

"Yea sure. Are you okay?" her mood was immediately dampened and her smile slid off her face.

"Fine. Just tired is all," I puffed out. "Are you okay with some drinking?"

"Yeah. I'm down with that."

"Okay goo-" my foot slipped on a pebble and I screamed. I was falling which wouldn't be that bad if there wasn't a ditch filled with blackberry bushes next to me; but there was.

"Shuck." I didn't even attempt to regain balance. I simply fell straight into the middle of the bush.

"Elise!" Amy ran to the side of the ditch and looked down at me. "You need any help?"

"Uh yeah…"

Amy easily slid down the side of the ditch. "Come on. Let's get you out of here," she said as she stuck her hand out for me to grab.

I grabbed her sweaty hand and stood up only to find that I was soon falling into her.

"You have issues. Come on let's go." Amy slung me over her shoulder and heaved a sigh.

"Amy! Let me down!" I screamed.

"Not today," she laughed.

I laughed too. I finally had a new friend, maybe Charlie would be proud of me.

"Is Charlie cute?" Amy asked with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Um… I've never really thought about it, but I guess he is. He's sort of like a brother to me."

"Oh, so he's like what Fake Bill is to me."

I let out a laugh and Amy slid me down so that we could continue walking normally. "Yeah, but Charlie is older than me... and Fake Bill... well, he's smol."

Amy laughed some too. It was nice to feel accepted by her. She's been my first new friends in the past couple of years that I've been kept in this dump of a school.

"Hey Amy."

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea. Sure. Anything."

"If Ezra's house was… um… how do I word this… a dump? Would you be okay with that?"

"That's legit my house, so yeah. In fact, it'd make me feel more at home."

I smiled and began turning onto Ezra's street. "If he offers you a drink, ask for some soda with it. If you get a hangover, the soda will lessen the intensity of the headache."

"Okay…" She seemed skeptical of me, but I shrugged it off.

"Well, we're here," I said, kicking an empty Pepsi can out of the way. "Taa daa." Sarcasm was evident in my voice.

"It looks fine to me."

"Come on. Let's go around to the side." I grabbed her hand and began walking. The blinds were open (which was actually the first time in a while). A man was evidently sitting on the couch. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You go in first, I'll hold up the rear. The snake won't bite by the way."

Amy pushed open the side door and walked in. "Cozy," she muttered.

"Ezra! We're home!" I shouted, closing the door behind us.

Amy slowly slid her backpack off down her shoulder and I grabbed it.

"Oh. You don't have to take that."

"Nah, it's fine." I threw her bag against Ezra's small pile of shoes and threw my satchel next to it. There was another pair of shoes sitting next to his usual pile that I'd never seen before. They looked like some type of hiking boots that were coated with mud.

"So you must be Amy?" It was Ezra. He had managed to reach Amy before I could even introduce her.

"Ya. I am," Amy said, blushing.

"Well I'm Ezr-"

"I know," she interrupted.

"Becker shut your trap hole before you say something stupid," I whispered into her ear making her face turn bright red.

"Okay then… Make yourselves at home. I'll go get us drinks," Ezra responded, a little unsure of how to respond to Amy.

I pushed Amy past Ezra and into the living room. The television was turned off today which I thought was some improvement. It meant that Ezra hasn't been moping around all day watching Brad.

Amy quickly found her way to the nearest open seat - next to the man that Ezra never introduced us to. I sat in a loveseat, or as I like to call it, a smaller sofa.

Regardless of no introduction, I knew immediately who the man was. It was Jensen Ackles who was in my favorite show called _Supernatural._ I would normally be freaking out and asking for pictures and stuff, but I was too distracted by the fact that I'd get to see Charlie today. I miss him. He was the closest thing to family that I ever had.

"Hey. I'm Jensen. You may know me from," he paused. "Wait for it… _Supernatural._ " I burst out laughing as Amy sat there clueless. What Jensen had just tried to pull on her there was his cheesy pick up line that I've seen countless times across the internet.

As much as I wanted to talk to Jensen, he didn't seem to even notice that I was there, so I found no point in even saying anything. He probably wouldn't even care. He's a famous guy and I'm just _a nobody._

"You can call me Amy," she said, faking a smile for Jensen's entertainment.

A few unsuccessful minutes of Jensen trying to flirt with Amy finally ended with Ezra walking in with the drinks. He had three beers and handed everyone one except me.

"Oh shuck. Sorry Elise. Maybe you should have milk or something."

I pulled my phone out and stared at the blank screen to distract myself. _Ezra can_ _ **not**_ _be pulling the "you're younger" excuse right now._ My face reddened and my fingers grasped tighter around my phone.

"I'm lactose intolerant," I muttered, standing up.

"Oh right. I have some lactaids from a few years ago."

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're kidding right?" my voice cracked in the middle of my rhetorical question. Of course Ezra wasn't kidding. He wasn't nicknamed Credence for no reason at all. I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry!" Ezra shouted at the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want you to be careful. You could have a full life ahead of you-"

I began to tune out Ezra as I looked around the bathroom. There was junk everywhere. The laundry hamper was overflowing, socks littered the counter, some pencils where on the floor, but worst of all…

"EZRA! WHY IS THERE A USED CONDOM?!" It was blue and sitting right there in front of me on the counter next to the toilet.

I heard laughing come from the other room, especially Jensen's. I know his laugh as well as I know my own name.

I tried to ignore the condom and sat on the floor with my knees pulled up under my chin. Tears finally fell.

 _Count five things you still have and breath. You're alive._ Those were Sam's last words to me before she left for college. They couldn't have chosen a better time to resurface in my memory.

I held my hand out, stretching my fingers out while I was at it. "I have Amy." One of my fingers slid down. "Ezra is talking to me again." Another finger slid down. "Um… Um… crap." I didn't have the patience to come up with anymore. I began to cry.

 _How did I get stuck here? I used to be the prodigy of my sixth grade class. I got good grades. I had friends. I used to be loved._

I heard some noise outside. _Charlie?_

I stood up to look out the window that was the only source of light in the room. However, as I stood, I'd heard a weird flapping noise and smelled poo. _What the-?_

There was a small tree inside of a metal cage right in between the window and the sink. A small, light yellow bird was perched on the tree, flapping its' wings without going anywhere.

"Why, hello there," I whispered, softness in my voice.

It chirped and seemed proud. I smiled.

"Elise! You might want to come out here!" it was a new voice, but it wasn't any that I immediately recognized.

"Stay strong," I mouthed as if to cheer up the bird. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off my face.

I quickly washed my hands, fearing that I'd get my salty tears all over Ezra's furniture. Then I went to the door, took another deep breath, and pushed it open.

"Come on over, Elise," Amy called, looking back at me.

I walked towards the couches and saw two new people. I couldn't recognize them from the back of their heads.

When I rounded the corner of the couch on my way to the smaller of the two couche, it suck in who they two new guys were.

"Misha? J-jared?" I squeaked out. I couldn't believe it. Somehow Ezra had managed to convince Misha Collins (Castiel) and Jared Padaleki (Sam Winchester) from Supernatural to come over.

"Come sit over here," Jared said, patting the spot next to him on the small sofa.

 _Oh my gosh. Jared Padaleki. The Jared Padaleki. He's asking me to sit next to him?!_ A smile became evident on my face as I went to go sit by him.

"I've been wanting to meet you for ages. And at last, the time has come." Now it makes sense that I would've said that, but in fact in my shock I had said nothing. Jared was the one who said that.

"Ifowadwo," I stuttered. "J-jared senpai?"

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

The next half hour were a blur. It all happened so quickly. Amy was there laughing with Ezra, Misha, and Jensen, but I had found my happiness in being with Jared. He was like a big brother to me, and I was like Elise Winchester, his new apprentice hunter. We talked for a while about hunting because, as I'd suspected, hunting was real. Demons and everything were real.

"Guess what," Jared said, sliding his arm off of me.

"What?" I chuckled out.

"Jared Padaleki, Misha Collins, and Jensen Ackles are just names. Our 'characters'," he made air quotes with his fingers, are actually us."

I stared at him with my mouth agape.

"Do you want to come with us? If you don't like it, you could always just come back."

"Yes. Oh my gosh, yes. I'll come." _He wanted me to come with them? What did I do to deserve this?_ Tears welled up in my eyes again, except this time it was for the opposite reason.

"Who's that?" Jensen, well I guess he's Dean now, asked, staring out the window.

"Charlie," Ezra said slowly, standing up.

I looked out the window. It sure was Charlie, but he looked slightly sad. His hair was cut short and he stared at the ground as he walked.

"Charlie…" I whispered, looking back at Jared aka "Sam". _He actually came..._

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this short random dream. I get dreams like these a lot and I might post more of them soon. If this was even slightly entertaining, feel free to let me know :)**


End file.
